Brother, why?
by iDemo
Summary: The pain that she has to suffer, watching her brother destroy Albion. She can't forgive him for executing two workers over something simple. It's outrageous.


Fable 3 – Forbidden Blood  
Rating: Mature  
Pairing: Logan/Princess

A/N: I do not own any of the Fable characters, settings, or plot. All the characters belong to the rightful owner.  
All that is mine, my wishful thinking for this pairing, really wishing that it was in the story in the game. I hope you enjoy the story! ]

Also, I do apologize that the first chapter will be really short.

Princes s Aura was sitting in a dark purple arm chair – in her bed chamber, counting the moments where Logan truly used his evil powers to manipulate someone. She loved Logan with all her heart, but his actions have made her resent him even more. She knew something was wrong, he wasn't acting like himself. Where did the real Logan go? The man who was understands to his people, the man who truly cared about what happened beyond the castle walls. But ever since traveling to Aurora, the now desolate wasteland. Something happened there, she wanted to help him, talk to him, but every time she gets close, he would always push her away. He became distant, now he's lost in his own mind, thinking that his actions are helping his people. There must be another way.

Aura led out a huge sigh, and rubbed her temple with her index and middle finger. It was truly frustrating, her brain told her that she should just give up on him, and he's not worth the trouble. But on the other hand, her heart says to keep at it, and maybe eventually he'll tell her. No matter the consequences were. "Logan, what happened to you?" She whispered, even though no one was around. She got up, went to the window, and opened the curtains. The bright sun covered the buildings of Bowerstone, though it could not mask the turmoil that was deeply stained over the years. This has to stop, she fears if nothing is done soon, the people will rise and stand against Logan. She didn't want that, if she had to, she would stand by him, even if it meant ending her life. Her thoughts played through her mind like a movie, so clear that it made her shake with fear. She put her hands over her face and she had no idea how to reach Logan, she was just a child. Before she could recollect her thoughts, there was a faint knock on the door, "enter." She didn't turn around when the door opened; she could hear someone shuffling in. She breathed in deeply; she could smell the strong sent of cologne. She knew the scent all to well, it was her brother. Why would her brother want to converse with her? With the last argument, he didn't want anything to do with her; it was possible on what she said. It wasn't worth repeating, her words were so offensive, it wasn't like her to offend someone. Being caught up in the moment, she didn't know what she was thinking. Her rage just fueled her, and holding to anger for years, it just slipped out. Even though she felt great, being able to speak her mind, but also regretting it, for it might have hurt her relationship with her brother. Aura crossed her arm, and remained silent.

"Don't give me the silent treatment sister," Logan said. He stepped beside, and also peered out the window. "I wish you would trust my judgment," Logan added. Aura didn't say a word, but eyed him, how could she trust him, after on what he did, it was just unforgivable. When she was young, Logan has taught her right from wrong, and facing your consequences without hesitation. Now, seeing her brother go against his moral standings, it just hurts her – preaching about invalid points. Aura was now hesitant about trusting her brother.

"Trust you? TRUST YOU?! How can I trust you? You excuted a villger!" Aura spat, his actions has gone too far this time, and she was just enraged. Aura cared for the people of Albion, she wants to protect them. How could she, she was still the princess, her actions wouldn't matter much, her voice is small compared to her brother. Who would listen to the princess? Aura always doubted herself and her ability to appease the tempers of the public, calm before the storm. "You're actions are inexcusable, you undoubtly crossed the line with this Logan. How can you do this?" She continued. She turned around, and leaned against the wall, crossed her arms, and shook her head.

"It had to be done, and you should see this as a lesson when you take the throne sister. You cannot wallow in others self-pity because of every mishap. If you already haven't noticed, there was a traitor among us, he was charged with treason and espionage. It had to be done; you will understand when you are more mature to handle such things." Logan showed no emotion, Aura thought he just looked like an empty shell, a husk, not truly living. Logan didn't move from his spot, in a cloud of tense anticipation. Aura could feel his anger building up; she didn't know how to react to this. Hesitating for only a few seconds, she then moved away from the wall and over to the door, "I only say this because I love you, you are my blood. If I have to be stern, then so be it. I am trying to shape you into a fine young adult who can handle situations like this." He continued, Aura couldn't understand if he actually meant it. He would say one thing but then do another; he was a very hard person to read. He looked over his shoulder and walked towards her, when he reached her, he placed his hand on her side – which made her jump. He then pulled her into an embrace, like a lover. Aura's heart pounded, and her eyes widen. She didn't know what to think about all of this. She never has felt a lover's touch before; she didn't know how to react. Logan continued, his head resting on her shoulder, soaking in the scent of perfume. His then moved from her waist towards her upper body, cupping her breast.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she breathed in. Her body was shaking, even though her breast was being fondled in clothing, it still made her aroused. She put her hands where his was and tried to pull away, but she couldn't; the ecstasy was getting more intense. "Brother stop please, I…" She shut her eyes, she didn't know what to do, instead she just stood still, letting him continue. She was so in shock on what was happening, her mind has adjusted to this kind of thing.

_At least his touch is gentle._

"Shhhh, don't say a word." His voice was deep and sinister. Aura squeaked when he unbuttoned her blouse, he pulled her shirt down to where her nipples were showing. When Logan touched her breast, Aura automatically reached for his too, trying to stop him. All he would do was brush her hand away and carried on. Logan's gloved hand traced the outline of her nipple, he then cupped them – playing with them. "Yes, very nice," he whispered in Aura's ear. Aura's face turned scarlet, she was frozen, she couldn't pull away from this.

"Logan, this is wrong. I'm your sister, please I beg you…" Before she could finish her sentence, Logan spun her around, she was now facing him. So close, she could feel his body heat, Logan looked at her with those dark soulless eyes. He then pushed her until she reached the other end of the room, their body touched. Logan grasped Aura's arms and lifted them above her head, to restrain her from fighting back. Once he had her restrained, he took his free hand and caressed her cheek. Aura shivered, she didn't want this. She wasn't ready, did she really have no choice, no opinion to tell him to stop. The king is doing this to her, and she can't stop it. In reaction to this, she fought back. She couldn't help it, she didn't want to give herself to her brother, the king. It wasn't right, maybe this was punishment. If it was, this was just cruel. Few seconds later, Logan's hand was down in her lower region, trying to get passed the layered dress that was wearing. He finally reached her crotch; he smirked and began to rub his middle finger over her clitoris, teasing her. Aura squeaked, sweat began to pour down her brow. She had this weird feeling in her body, a tingle to more exact. Every few seconds, the feeling would get more intense; it made her body shake even more. Aura stopped resisting; she gave into Logan's temptation. Eventually, Logan realized her hands, which fell onto his shoulders. She tightened her grip as he stuck his middle finger into her vagina, and doing the come hither notion. Aura arched her back and moaned quietly. Logan's other hand, was now on her hip, trying to position himself better. He wanted to do more, but he limited himself, he too was unsure on what he was doing. His head was still on her shoulder, he kissed her neck.

"I love you so much, Aura. I always had. Before mother died, she told me to protect you. How can I protect you if you turn away from me? I know I did things that I cannot undo, believe me when I say this, you need to trust me. You will have to face all these kind of things when you are older. Trust me; this gets no easier as king or queen." He whispered in Aura's ear, Aura couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He was right though, being king is not an easy task. They put you in situations that you can't handle and either way you still get blamed for every way. No one is happy. With every decision comes with regret, hoping that you did the right thing. Aura winced at the thought that she would have to rule Albion when her brother is gone or steps down, she wouldn't know what to do. Still lost in thought Aura forgot that Logan was still in her quarters, having his way with her. She leaned her head back, when she felt Logan's tongue wrap around her nipple.

"I…love you too…" She bit her lip as he continued. Sweat started to pour down her face, her body temperature rose up, and the intense feeling of ecstasy was too much for her. Her body started to shake and before she knew it, she could feel something run down her legs. Logan stopped what he was doing, looked up at her and smirked. He then removed his finger from her vagina and took it to his mouth and licked the clear liquid. When he stood up, he straightened himself up and brushed the imaginary dirt that was on him. He then pulled her into an embrace, Aura could feel his heartbeat. She grasped his shirt and buried her face into his chest, she started to cry. All that has happened, she just held every emotion inside, and it overwhelmed her.


End file.
